vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hades (God of War)
Summary Hades is the God of the Underworld and everything that resides within it. He is surpassed in eminence only by his brothers Poseidon and Zeus. He acted as an ally in God of War and appears as a major antagonist in God of War III, in which he's killed and has his body dragged into oblivion by the spirits of the River Styx. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Hades, God of the Underworld, Plouton Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: At least several thousand years old Classification: Olympian God of the Underworld Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Can Summon the spirits of the dead, Power Nullification, Regeneration (High-Low; can reattach lost parts of his body), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Necromancy, Life Force Absorption, Can grant power to others, Chain Manipulation (Summoned colossal chains in his battle with Kratos), Astral Projection, Disease Manipulation (Sent a plague to kill Alric's father during the Wager of the Gods), should possess the powers of his Champions, Resistance to Death Manipulation and Power Nullification (Able to resist falling on the Styx, which instantly slay all who drink from its waters. Was also able to resist being attacked and grabbed by the cursed souls that swim its waters, who can strip foes off their magical powers) Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Contended in physical strength with Cronos, who fought and killed Uranus in a battle of cosmic scale. Managed to fight Kratos for a period of time and do well against him. Considerably stronger than Ares. Should be comparable to his brother Poseidon) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ combat and reaction speed via power-scaling (Fought evenly with Kratos and could react to projectiles thrown by Atlas, as well as jump over them) Lifting Strength: Universal (He could go toe-to-toe with the likes of both Cronos, who is comparable to Atlas, who easily held up the universe above his shoulders for nearly 20 years) Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Fought with Kratos and could harm him with smashes and kicks several times throughout their fight, as well as force him to dodge attacks) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Was able to withstand an earthquake slam from Atlas. Was thrown againsnt a wall by a full-power charge from the Blades of Chaos and then repeatedly slammed into a roof by Kratos, as well as stabbed by him countless times, both in the stomach, the chest and the neck, and didn't appear to be very damaged or worn out at all even at the end of fight, only being finished by the means of his own soul manipulation turning against him) Stamina: Very High (Fought in the Great War for hundreds of years) Range: A few hundred meters due to sheer size, likely several kilometers, especially with his Claws. Standard Equipment: The Claws of Hades, a pair of sickles attached by a chain that allows him to tear out his foes' souls, Hades' Helm of Darkness, a special helmet that allows him to turn invisible Intelligence: Hades, being Zeus' brother and peer, is one of the most powerful combatants in the series, being able to stare down Kratos and give him a tough fight in their final encounter and was noted for killing many Titans single-handedly thanks to his Claws and Helm. Weaknesses: Soul rip, the Blade of Olympus. Gods of equal or greater powers can kill him as well. Notable Techniques: * Soul Rip: Hades is able to use his claws to grab the foe, disorient them and finally rip their soul out, absorbing it into himself. He grows in power the more souls he absorbs. * Life Drain: Hades is able to steal the life energy those he desires, regardless of whether they have already died or not. * Hellfire Rain: Hades is able to make the soulfire of the Hadean forge rain down to the living world from his realm, torching the life of armies away. Note: For those who want to know why the God of War profiles are rated so high, check this blog. Gallery Hades_God_of_War.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chain Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Necromancers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Scythe Users Category:Disease Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2